25 Kisah
by UnoYEAH
Summary: Bertemu ketika senja. Menunggu waktu menyingkap perasaan kami. For P-FFC 50 Sentences.


Dipersembahkan untuk _**Infantrum 50 Sentences Challenge**_, dengan mengambil tema di set enam.

Code:Breaker©Akimine Kamijyo

**2**5 **K**isah

**Senja**

Senja di hari itu. Bertemu tatap dengan sepasang unam yang berkilat penuh emosi. Dia wanita. Wanita pertama yang menceramahi seorang pembunuh sepertiku.

_Gadis bodoh!_

Tapi aku juga salah. Terjebak kepolosannya dan menjadi 'teman'. Menerima segala perlakuan egois darinya. Laku yang entah bagaimana membuatku terikat, tidak bisa melepasnya.

**Ujung**

Ayunan langkahku belum berhenti menelusuri jalan setapak ini. Sebentar lagi, tepat di ujung sana, ada sebuah bangunan megah bergaya kuno yang menjadi pemberhentianku. Rumahnya, Sakurakouji Sakura. Teman sekelasku yang baru-baru ini kuketahui sebagai _jenis langka_.

Seperti biasa, pagi ini pun aku datang menjemputnya. Sebagai anak laki-laki normal yang berangkat bersama seorang gadis ke sekolah. Meski tidak sepenuhnya normal, mengingat sambutan yang biasa diberikan Sakurakouji Sakura ketika mendapatiku menunggu di gerbang rumahnya—melompat dari atap untuk menendangku.

Ah, kesan klasik di pagi hari yang sulit dilupakan.

**Sentuh**

"Tenanglah. Aku akan mengusir ketakutanmu dengan pelukanku."

Sakurakouji selalu seperti itu. Seenaknya memeluk dan memperlakukan orang lain seperti bayi. Aku suka kehangatan tubuhnya yang mendekapku dengan kuat. Rangkulan erat yang memaksaku untuk diam dan cukup menikmati saja. Sentuhan telapaknya yang menyapukan hangat dengan lembut. Lalu rematan tubuhnya yang diam-diam mengisyaratkan tenang.

Aku mencintai sentuhan itu. Dari pemilik hati yang sama.

**Jatuh**

Hanya dia yang bisa begitu. Berkali-kali menjatuhkanku dengan keegoisannya. Ketika _Valentine_, saat Sakurakouji memaksaku memakan cokelat pemberiannya. Dengan kasarnya tubuh kecil itu mendorongku hingga jatuh ke lantai, lalu duduk di atasku dan secara paksa menyuapi sekotak cokelat.

Atau ketika dia berorasi dengan tema kebenaran dari sudut pandangnya. Kemudian pelukan-pelukan, kepolosan, serta airmatanya yang membungkamku. Entah kenapa semua itu membuatku begitu lemah, terjatuh tanpa alasan dari puncak devosiku. Aku bahkan tidak ingat pernah jadi selemah itu. Boleh jadi, dia menjatuhkan hatiku juga.

Hati?

**Rasa**

Satu persatu not yang kuciptakan seakan menguar begitu saja membentuk partitur yang baru. Teracak beriringan dengan tuts-tuts yang kumainkan. Suaranya menyedihkan. Marah, benci dan sakit mengalunkannya dengan paksa. Kesepuluh jariku melompat lagi ke sana dan ke mari, rakus ingin menjejakkan diri di atas tuts-tuts tua itu. Sampai kesepuluhnya menghentakkan diri bersamaan, menciptakan nada lain lagi yang cukup panjang untuk sebuah akhir dari lagu tak bernamaku.

Detik berselang, aku kembali menghadapnya. Sakurakouji Sakura yang sekarang tengah mengepalkan tangan dengan ekspresi geram. Entah padaku atau lagu yang baru beberapa detik lalu kumainkan. Belum saja aku bertanya, dia sudah menjatuhkan diri padaku dengan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan bibir. Tangannya yang halus menangkup wajahku dengan lembut. Kedua mataku mendelik, tubuhku mati rasa.

Sakurakouji kemudian melepas ciumannya dan mendemonstrasikan sesuatu tentang kehangatan, emosi, hati dan semacamnya. Sudah kuduga, itu memang bukan sebuah ciuman seperti yang nyaris saja terlintas di kepalaku. Bukan. Kini yang tersisa dari detik-detik barusan hanyalah rasa bibirnya yang menempeli bibirku dengan hangat.

Rasa, _hn_. Kukira aku mengerti segalanya. Tapi untuk yang satu itu, harus kuakui, tidak.

**Tidak**

Seusai pertarungan terakhir itu, aku ingat benar _orang yang dicari_ membawa serta Sakurakouji bersamanya. Penculikan, kalau boleh kusebut begitu. Terserahlah, aku tidak peduli. Dia bukan urusanku. Ya, benar. Bukan urusanku.

Padahal sejak awal, dia tidak lebih dari objek pengamatan. Walaupun dia menghilang di depan mataku, seharusnya aku tidak perlu mempedulikannya. Tapi kenapa... kenapa sekarang... kenapa aku jadi cemas begini?

**Gores**

Aroma obat dan udara yang beku jelas terhirup ketika langkahku menelusuri lorong-lorong panjang. Pintu-pintu bercat putih dengan papan nomor yang tergantung di atasnya terus saja menjadi pemandangan yang sama di kanan dan kiriku.

Sebentar, ayunan kakiku terhenti di hadapan sebuah kamar dengan nomor yang baru saja diucapkan sang perawat padaku. Kubuka pintunya perlahan dan mendapati seorang gadis tengah terbaring di kasurnya dengan luka di sana-sini. Seolah tak sedang sakit, dia justru menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya dan menyapaku dengan segores senyum. Sudah kubilang, _kan_, dia memang bodoh.

"O- Oogami. I- itu sakit!" protesnya ketika dengan sekuat tenaga kubawa dia dalam pelukanku.

"Sekarang, kau baru berkata begitu," tukasku. Jeda, kemudian, "... kau kira, sudah berapa kali kau memelukku sampai saat ini?"

Satu lagi pernyataanku yang berhasil menggores rasionya.

**Harus**

Dia mati, tenang dan fana. Api biruku sendiri yang mengantarnya ke neraka dalam wujud abu. Senyuman terakhir dan yang paling menyedihkan itu bias sudah. Tersapu angin, hilang, pergi.

Sakurakouji yang melihatku tersungkur di lantai hampir saja melempar pukulan baru. Namun kali ini dia memilih geming di sana, cukup menyaksikan. Tatapannya yang kesal seolah bertanya padaku, "_Kenapa kau membunuh saudaramu sendiri_?"

Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa harus. "Karena dia saudaraku satu-satunya. Aku hanya... tidak ingin melihatnya dikalahkan orang lain."

**Airmata**

"Kenapa... kau menangis, Sakurakouji?"

Sontak aku terkejut dengan wajah polosnya yang sekarang tersapu airmata. Aku tidak ingat _orang yang dicari_ sempat melakukan sesuatu pada Sakurakouji sebelum kubunuh. Apa yang kukatakan juga bukan sesuatu yang bisa menyakitinya. Lalu airmata itu...

"Aku... menangis untukmu, karena kau tidak tahu bagaimana caranya."

**Arti**

"Oogami..."

"Hm?"

Aku menjawab singkat dalam perjalanan kami menuju markas Eden. Sakurakouji masih berada di gendongan punggungku karena luka terakhir yang dideritanya. Agaknya, sedikit risih bagiku menggendongnya seperti itu. Dengan bagian dada yang menekan-tekan punggungku, lalu kedua tanganku yang menyanggah bokongnya.

Deg!

Hampir saja sesuatu yang busuk terlintas di otak kotorku.

"Oogami!" suaranya yang halus kembali melirihkan namaku. Kali ini, kedua tangannya merangkul tubuhku lebih erat. Aku sampai bisa merasakan napas Sakurakouji di telingaku. Lalu bibirnya bergetar, hendak berucap sesuatu, "Apa artinya aku bagimu?"

Bungkam. Untuk sesaat tadi, aku yakin benar tubuhku seperti tersengat. Hanya karena sebuah... pertanyaan yang tidak bisa kujawab.

**Kisah**

Setiap kali ingatan ini kuputar balik, tanpa kuduga, sudah lebih dari berpuluh kisah yang tertorehkan di sana. Bukan lagi hanya tentang kami, para _Code:Breaker_. Juga bukan tentang peristiwa 32 Desember. Tentang aku, apalagi. Bab yang menceritakan _orang yang dicari_ pun sudah menutup kisahnya.

Kali ini, lembaran ke-sekianku mulai menulis tentang wanita. Gadis merah jambu yang terlalu polos dan jujur. Kalau bisa, aku ingin menyebutnya bodoh. Memang begitu, _kan_? Satu-satunya orang yang berani terjun ke dalam api untuk menyelamatkan api hanyalah dia, Sakurakouji Sakura. Beritahu aku kalau kau menemukan gadis lain yang persis sepertinya. Meski kurasa tidak akan mungkin. Karena sakuraku yang ini, jenis langka.

**Hilang**

Sakurakouji Sakura mematung di hadapan pusara tua dengan tatapan ngeri. Iris cokelat miliknya sontak berubah nanar. Sebentar ia geming, tetapi getaran yang merambat di sekujur tubuh itu segera membisikiku tentang hal yang janggal. Dia mengetahui sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa, orang aneh?"

Lily, Ouji-dono, lalu Yuuki dan Emperor seketika itu juga terhempas oleh sihir Sakurakouji hingga kembali ke wujud tak berkekuatan masing-masing. Yukihina yang berhasil menghindar kemudian meracau tentang Jenis Langka yang kembali seperti waktu itu, 32 Desember, "Begitu polos, kejam, tamak, dan cantik. Persis seperti bayi."

Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang ini. 32 Desember? Mungkinkah ingatan di hari itu yang membuat Sakurakouji seperti ini?

Hilang. Yang kutahu, Sakurakouji Sakura menghilang. Yang ada di hadapan kami sekarang hanyalah raga tak berhati miliknya. Mati.

**Warna**

Dia yang menjadi seperti kristal, bening dan benar-benar murni. Sakurakouji yang tidak tahu apapun; tentang kebaikan, kejahatan, apalagi pemahaman akan arti sebuah kehidupan. Senyumannya yang keji, juga tatapan kosong nan rapuh. Dia hanya bisa melukai dengan sudut-sudutnya yang tajam. Kejam namun begitu menyihir.

Meski aku tidak tahu apapun tentang perubahan dirinya ini, Jenis Langka yang sekarang benar-benar memesonaku. Karena dia sudah tak berwarna.

**Getir**

"Nyanmarulah yang paling menderita, karena menyakiti semua orang seperti ini."

Itu yang diucapkan Yuuki dalam wujud tak berkekuatannya. Aku tahu, aku juga tahu itu, Yuuki. Kegetiran yang selama ini bersarang dalam hati Sakurakouji, telah termuntahkan dengan wujud mengerikan. Salahku menjadikannya begini. Dia yang sekarang begitu polos dan keji. Seperti anak kecil yang tanpa tahu apa-apa membunuh seekor serangga tak berdosa. Seperti...

Ah, itu...

**Ingat**

Ingatan yang datang dari masa lalu. Tentang seorang gadis kecil dan bocah laki-laki yang mengajarinya kehangatan makhluk bernyawa. Tentang bocah laki-laki yang menghajar si gadis kecil karena membunuh serangga. Tentang bocah laki-laki—ah, bukan,—tentang aku yang mengajari gadis sakura itu cara memeluk.

Aku ingat. Aku ingat semuanya. Karena itulah, Sakurakouji jadi senang memeluk. Karena aku. Aku yang memberitahunya.

"Gadis bodoh! Sadarlah demi aku!"

Kubawa raga tak berhati itu dalam pelukanku. Berharap ini akan mengembalikan kesadarannya. Tidak, bukan hanya itu. Yang kuharapkan sesungguhnya ialah kembalinya perasaan Sakurakouji yang kukenal. Sakurakouji yang selama ini menderita karena aku.

"O- Oogami..."

**Bangun**

Akhirnya, dia benar kembali, terbangun dari sosok kelamnya. Pelukan itu ternyata berhasil mengembalikan ingatan Sakurakouji. Meski sekarang, dia sudah tahu semuanya. Apa yang dia lakukan pada kami, dia ingat.

Sakurakouji merutuk dirinya yang bagai monster. Seperti yang dikatakan Yuuki, dialah yang paling tersiksa karena menyakiti kami. "Lalu kenapa? Kami juga monster, kan? Kau pikir hal seperti ini akan mengubah kami?"

Aku bisa melihat kebahagiaan di balik ekspresi sedihnya itu. Terharu, tepatnya itu yang dirasakannya sekarang. "Ayo, bukankah kita harus membangun kembali Mansion Shibuya?" ajakku.

Kurasa, kali ini aku salah. Bukan aku—atau pelukanku yang membangunkan Sakurakouji. Sebaliknya, dia yang tadinya mati, itulah yang membangunkan hatiku dengan kesadaran pertama akan takut kehilangan.

Takut kehilangan? Siapa? Aku?

**Alasan**

Aku baru saja akan menikmati akhir pertarungan dengan Toki, sampai para _Code:Name_ itu muncul. Heike, si _Code:Breaker _02 juga ada di sana. Tak heran, kesetiannya pada _Eden_ menuntunnya menjadi musuh kami.

Hampir saja terjadi pertarungan baru—yang tidak mungkin menguntungkan kami—hingga seorang mantan _Re:Code_, Uesugi, menggunakan teleportasi dan memindahkan kami dari sana.

Beruntung? Tidak. Kami malah kembali ke sekolah dan mendapatkan penjamuan teh dari Heike. Salah satu pendiri _Eden_ itu mengambil darahku dan Sakurakouji dengan cambuknya, lalu menggabungkan keduanya hingga menciptakan sesuatu seperti lubang besar di atap sekolah.

Aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya, sampai dia bercerita tentang sepasang bocah laki-laki dan perempuan. Aku dan Sakurakouji. Sesuatu yang mengungkap alasan bangkitnya sisi monster Jenis Langka.

**Itu**

Itu... peristiwa 32 Desember.

"_Gomenna_, Sakura-_chan_."

Aku, Chibigami, dulu pernah mengatakan itu. Sesuatu yang kukatakan karena aku... akan membunuhnya. Benar, aku di saat itu, akan membunuh Sakura.

Aku ingat persis panas api yang berkobar dari tubuhku. Api yang kuniatkan untuk membakar Sakura kecil. Tetapi itu tidak pernah terjadi. Karena dia lebih dulu membunuhku. Dan pusara tua yang disaksikan Sakurakouji waktu itu, tentu saja, adalah makamku.

**Pucat**

Gadis itu kembali menampakkan ekspresi yang jarang. Mendengar pernyataan Heike tentang dirinya yang seorang pembunuh telah menjatuhkan eksistensinya. Wajahnya yang semula semu merah, segera berganti putih, pucat kesi.

Satu tinjuku melayang ke arahnya. Sakurakouji yang tersadar, segera menahannya dengan satu tangan. "_Na- nani_?"dia berujar sembari tangan kanan itu menggenggam tinjuku.

"Pulanglah, supaya kau tidak mendengar ocehan orang tua itu!"

Sakurakouji kembali tersentak akan tawaranku. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, kepalan tinjuku melonggar. Ruang-ruang kosong di antara jemariku, segera meraih tangan Sakurakouji untuk memenuhkannya. Merematnya dengan kuat hingga aku bisa merasakan tulang jarinya menegang. Hangat. Sangat hangat.

_Kau merasakannya, Sakurakouji?_

**Ketika**

Begini, _kan_, kehangatan yang semestinya. Ketika tangan kami saling menggenggam, atau tubuh kami mengeratkan pelukan. Ada kehangatan yang tersalur di antaranya. Bukan hanya sebagai simbol bahwa jantung kami masih berdetak. Tetapi juga sebagai isyarat untuk saling berbagi ketenangan.

Ketika kami saling terhubung seperti ini, aku maupun Sakurakouji tahu bahwa kami tidak sendirian. Ada aku di sisinya, dan juga ada dia di suatu tempat di sudut hatiku.

**Ambigu**

"Aku sangat... menyukai sakura."

Di bawah kelopak sakura yang menari kunyatakan satu kalimat itu. Keambiguannya cukup membuat Sakurakouji tersipu dahsyat. Merah muda wajahnya sekarang menyamai kelopak-kelopak sakura ini. Kontras. Hanya ditemani lambaian angin yang menggeraikan rambut panjangnya.

"Eh?"

"Sakura mekar dengan segala yang mereka miliki. Namun tak lama setelahnya, mereka gugur. Persis seperti manusia," ujarku lagi, berusaha meluruskan keambiguan barusan. "Hm... Kenapa wajahmu merah? Kau juga mabuk?" tanyaku kemudian, sempat berpikir dia terkena _mabuk sakura_ seperti para _Code:Breaker _yang lain.

"Ah, ti- tidak. Aku juga... suka sakura!"

Aku juga sama. Tidak terlalu _mahfum_ dengan sakura mana yang kumaksud. Di bibir, aku boleh berkata sakura. Namun hatiku sepertinya sedang menggelincirkan nama Sakura.

**Pudar**

Di atas tanah yang kasap, aku rebah bersama Emperor. Irama jantung maupun bubungan awan napas kami masih berpacu seperti dalam pertarungan. Heike, si tanpa alis itu memang bukan lawan yang mudah. Aku sampai harus berutang satu lagi pada Emperor untuk melepaskan kekuatan Mammon.

Di sana, sekali lagi, aku melihat wajah Sakurakouji begitu cemas sembari meneriakkan namaku. Ketika kubalas dengan senyuman, sebuah pukulan dilancarkannya nyaris mengenai raga tak berkekuatanku. "Sa- Sakurakouji," kaget, kuucap namanya begitu saja saat melihat tanah di sebelah wajahku retak dan meninggalkan jejak tinjunya. Meski wujud kehilangan kekuatanku sekarang adalah tembus pandang, tetap saja kekuatan fisik seperti itu akan menyakitiku.

"Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan mati, _kan_! Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Oogami?"

Kalau memeluk selalu jadi jurus rahasia Sakurakouji, maka kali ini kuberikan pelukan pertamaku untuknya. Begitu erat ketika kedua tanganku melingkarkan diri pada pinggang ramping itu. Lalu wajahku merebah saja di bahunya. Biar tubuhku tengah memudar hingga tak tampak, "Kau bisa merasakannya, _kan_? Kehangatan dan detak jantungku. Aku masih hidup dan baik-baik saja."

Namun ketika pelukan itu kulepaskan, kulihat wajah Sakurakouji yang menyemu merah.

**Berat**

"Sekarang, aku bisa memahami perasaan Code:Breaker lebih baik lagi."

Sepintas, tubuh kecilnya melemas. Meski tak terlihat, aku tahu apa yang tergambar di wajahnya yang tertunduk. Sakurakouji yang tengah kehilangan kekuatan hingga mengecil seperti sekarang. Dia pasti...

"Tidak peduli seberapa spesial, tidak peduli betapa menakutkannya kekuatan kalian. Tidak diketahui siapapun adalah perasaan yang sangat menyakitkan. Menjadi seseorang yang tidak ada benar-benar... kehidupan yang menyedihkan."

Sekarang dia memaksakan senyuman itu lagi. Padahal di hatinya sedang tersesaki rasa terabaikan. Kenapa? Kenapa dia selalu memaksakan diri seperti itu? Padahal ada kami. Bahkan seberat apa beban yang ditanggungnya, aku tidak pernah tahu.

"Maafkan aku... maaf, sudah membuatmu jadi seperti ini. Kalau aku jadi lebih kuat, ini tidak akan terjadi. Ini salahku..." aku menggeram, kesal pada diriku yang tidak mampu melindunginya. "Aku tidak akan membuatmu menjadi 'tidak ada'. Tidak akan."

Setidaknya, keberadaannya terpatri mati di hatiku.

**Arigatou (terima kasih)**

Terima kasih. Entah kenapa, dua kata itu sulit tergelincir dari pita suaraku. Walau sejujurnya, aku pun tidak mengerti terima kasih untuk apa. Entah atas pelukannya, petuahnya, semangatnya, serangan-serangannya, tingkahnya yang menyebalkan, atau mungkin hatinya?

Tanpa tahu kenapa, aku hanya merasa harus. Harus kusampaikan meski sulit terlepas dari bibirku.

**Waktu**

Waktu sedikit demi sedikit membuka mataku untuk melihatnya. Melihat Sakurakouji Sakura sebagai seorang wanita, tidak lagi Jenis Langka.

Bukan sekadar gadis menyebalkan _nan_ berisik yang senang meracau tentang keadilan. Atau sekadar bocah SMU polos yang hobi memeluk. Sakurakouji yang aku kenal sekarang lebih dari itu. Satu-satunya wanita yang membuatku tersenyum tulus. Tak lama setelahnya, memaksa hatiku untuk cemas. Kemudian di lain kesempatan, dia membuat darahku berdesir cepat—terkadang meronakan wajahku.

Kurasa, ini hanya masalah waktu. Sampai suatu saat nanti, aku tahu benar akan perasaan ini. Hingga nanti, waktu merayuku untuk mengutarakannya.

**C**ode:**E**nd

Kamar kos, 2011.


End file.
